


Another Morning

by ironicbee7



Series: Morning [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hospitals, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Morning

The harsh white light did nothing except illuminate the bruising across your sleeping face highlighting your injuries as Sherlock entered the room. The constant beeping of the monitor and your breathing filled the air, everything outside of the room forgotten about as he crossed the room to sit in on the plastic chair near your bed. Just shock, bruising and fractured ribs they said, nothing to be worried about but uncharacteristically Sherlock was worried. It was his fault, he dragged you out on the case as John was on a date only to watch you be pushed and tumble down the stairs whilst he was busy being brilliant. All the pain you were feeling could have been prevented but he could not manage to look out for you. Gently he laced his larger hand with your smaller one and pressed a kiss to your knuckles. Sherlock remained by your bed all night until the sunlight peeked around the curtains. He let go out your hand and ran his fingers threw your (hair colour) strands before running his fingers lightly over the bruise that covered your cheekbone. Rolling you moved your face into his hand, trapping it between you and the pillow. Sherlock stood and pressed a kiss to your forehead, in between your eyebrows and the tip of your nose. Slowly your eyes flickered open and were greeted by a pair of concerned grey ones.

“Morning, now lets get you home.”


End file.
